ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Britannia 1 Class Battlecruiser
This article is about the Britannia 1 Class Battlecruiser, sometimes nicknamed "Terran Battlecruiser, Cruiser or battleship. For more uses see Terran Cruiser Disambiguation. The Brittainnia class (Also known as the Terran Battlecruiser, Battlecruiser and later Imperial Battlecruiser) is the most common class of heavy warship in the Terran Navy. They are most famous for there pivotal role in the Battle of Tarsikara and Battle of Dinadon, however just about all space battles with the Terran Navy involved had these ships in them. Characteristics Dimensions Britannia Class vessels where about 570 meters long. Despite being fairly large it was capable of entering atmospheres fairly easily and flying once inside by extending wings from the hull. Armor They also had a hull made from Horbus , so when a Britania class was hit hard its hull often looked disfigured for a short time. The hull was 10 inchs thick and was coated with Brotoklapiam. It was also equiped with two Turge II Shields, making the hull intself very hard to hit without a shield ignoring weapon. Complement Despite being generaly highly powerful ageanst most foes Britannia Class ships had 2 hangers. The Main Hanger was capable of holding 5 C-5000 Hiro Starfighter's and 5 F-78-B Isfrit Bombers, as well as having 75 Skyhammer-3 Class Strike Fighters. This hanger had the landing pads a couple meters lower then the lowest point of the door. This was so that any ship in the hanger can just fly up and fly out the door. There was also a Keel Hanger Bay that carried 2 N-2-5 Frankel Dropships, so troops could be deployed without the capital ship landing. Roles Britannia Class Ships where designed mostly for ship to ship combat these ships could serve as carriers, albiet not amazing ones due to how small the amount of craft they carry is. They could also serve as mobile space command centres for ground invasions and even as simple shooty things. The main reason they where pruduced in such numbers was how fast they where for how large they where, making them incredebly versitle. Function Bridge The bridge is a large structure at the top, and allows for a full view of the battlefield (Excluding above and below) Radar is used to see the invisible areas. Halls The halls of a Britannia Class ship are a complex, yet fairly navigable maze. Many of the halls are of diferent design to decern a general location. Operation The Britannia Class is flown with relative ease, its slow speed allows for a long time to think about maneuvers before they are required. They ussaly fly in stright lines. Turning The vessels use a Gryoscope and thrusters to turn. Antimatter Protection The engines paneling that collect Gamma Rays from annhilation and convert it to electrical energy/. It has thick Negatronius walls to keep any Antimatter from leaking from the primary engines into the rest of the ship. Also the Hull was cold down to prevent extreme ionization of the hull by background radiation. The antimatter itself is stored in glass tubes that use waves to suspend the antimatter in the air, thus keeping it from touching ordinary matter. When this is breached however, the explosion is catastrophic, always annihilating the ship and all life in it. Infact the main issue with the Britannia class is the fact all the Antimatter is right next to eachother. Propulsion Britannia Class ships use 4 Mistika Heavy Engines as there main propulsion, being Antimatter based engines they ahve many precautionary measures. There is Long Lasting Anti Erosion Cream on the hull to keep it from eroding during long sublight travel. All other engines on the ship use Bussard Ramjet like engines. There are large grates around the ship that collect matter for fuel for them. Atmosphereric Flight Britannia Class ships can fly in atmosphere using large wings that can come out the side of the ships. In this mode they effectivly glided around. Heat Buildup To prevent overheating, Britannia Class ships have large radiators around the back of the vessel to make heat build up leave the ship, however only 30 percent of heat is dealt with this way, the other 70 percent is used in the Yamato Cannons. CIC centre The CIC Centre is located deep in the vessel, it has 2 meters of Titanium armor around it. Ration Storage Water Britannia Class ships dont actually have pure water, instead it has a mixture of Water and Xenon, known a Hydroxennoxide the Xenon "glues" the water molecules together, turning it into an ice. The liquid water is then scrubbed of as much Xenon as possible, this most often works and the water is safe to drink however sometimes it does not work and crew suffocate on the Xenon. History Conception The Britannia Class was built of the earlier Mackintosh Class. The designer of the upgrade was William Broknell. The design was shorted considerable but was beefed up, and made faster and better armored. They fixed many of the issues the Mackintosh Class had. The Keith Shipyards sold the design to the Terrans for $2400. First Batch The Terrans chose to pruduce these in small batchs, to keep things simple. They inteneded to use them as support ships for the Mackintosh Class. The first ships of this class ever constructed was the HMS Britannia, HMS Yrom, HMS Troliat and HMS Qwatrie. Before long they proved to be far supierior to the Mackintosh Class and replaced them interly before long. Common use As statrd before they became a mainstay and the enemys of the Terrans got better too. Soon they became like any other ship but still where great vessels. Variants Some variants where known to exist. Britannia II Class Battlecruiser The Britannia II class was going to replace the first, but unfortunently Mankind became extinct before it happened, the two vessels did coexist however. The Britannia II had armored Antenna, a smaller and more automated Bridge and more armor. Empire Class Battlecruiser A larger version the Terran Empire used sometimes Paessler Class Battlecruiser Rare variant modeled after the HMS Paessler, made into its own class due to its succesful destruction of the Overlord Trivia Britannia Class ships where heavily inspired by Terran battlecruisers from Galaxy on Fire, there appearance are a nod to the appearance of those ships. 'Gallery ' Category:Battlecriusers Category:Everything Category:Starships Category:Terran Category:Terrans Category:Britannia Class Battlecruisers Category:Keith Shipyards Category:Capital Ships Category:Terran Ships